


Frotting

by orphan_account



Series: Wheel Of Kinks [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Car Sex, Frotting, M/M, Smut, ross is an attention whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross gets bored during a car ride with Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frotting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new thing where I spin my "Wheel of kinks" and whatever comes up, I write at least 500 words on. Today's was frotting and I was feeling like some slutty Ross, so enjoy!

Ross was being grumpy. It was too hot in the car, he was hungry, and Dan wasn’t paying him enough attention. He was too focused on the road, drumming his fingers a little on the wheel. The AC had broken last week and Dan hadn’t gotten around to getting it fixed yet, so the car felt like a sauna. Finally, Ross caved in and tugged his shirt off, tossing it into the back seat only to grimace as his bare, sweaty back rubbed uncomfortably against the car seats. He noticed Dan glancing over at him, eyes running up and down his pale body for a moment before turning his attention back to the road. Those few seconds of ogling were all Ross had gotten for the past hour. 

“...seeing something you like Dan?” He giggled, twisting in his seat to lean against the door, facing his road companion. 

“Maybe, are you really that warm? I feel fine.” 

“Oh yeah, I’m far too hot. I might have to take my jeans off too.” Not much of a reaction, that was disappointing. After a moment, Ross grumbled and unbuckled his seatbelt, giving him room to wiggle out of his jeans, sitting there grinning at Dan with one leg resting on the dashboard, hand adjusting his boxers a little. This got him a few more seconds of staring. 

“...Ross, are you trying to make me pull over?” 

“Maybe. What if I am?” Dan could see Ross palming himself through his boxers, completely unashamed, or possibly just not thinking about how the other drivers around could probably see him, or at least see that he was missing a shirt. He really had been fine before, but he was starting to feel a little warm now

“Come on, Ross, I’m trying to drive here...plus everyone can see you right now.” 

“Good, maybe they’ll pay more attention to me.” Ross punctuated the word with a soft kick to Dan’s side, digging his hand into his boxers and starting to stroke himself under the fabric 

“Hey! No, no kicking the drive—” He stopped when he saw the smaller man’s hand moving within his boxers and he gave Ross a long, hard stare before flicking the indicator, turning the wheel. “Fuck it, we’re pulling over.” Even though he was just giving Ross exactly what he wanted, he couldn’t help but feel a little excited. They hadn’t ever fooled around in the car like this, and certainly not in the middle of the day at the side of the road. As soon as the car had stopped, Ross clambered across the center console and planted himself in the older man’s lap, one arm around his neck and his hips grinding hard into Dan’s, grinning when he felt his semi hard cock through his jeans. 

Dan let Ross have his way for a short while, arms around his smaller body and his own hips bucking up occasionally, letting Ross get him even more worked up before he was forced to shift back a little, letting Dan pull down his own zipper, tugging his pants and boxers down just enough to free his cock. As soon as he could, Ross slid closer again, groaning softly as Dan wrapped his hand first around just Ross’s length, and then his own, rubbing and grinding them harshly together.   
“That’s right baby, you couldn’t just ask nicely for this could you?” He felt Ross shiver slightly as he growled softly into his ear. “No, you had to fucking tease me. Such a naughty boy.” Ross nodded in affirmation, hips thrusting forward into Dan’s hand, a few beads of pre-cum already starting to leak out. He never could last long when he got himself all worked up. 

Dan sat back a little, keeping his hand mostly still and bucking his hips up, watching Ross bounce slightly in his lap, desperate for more friction, moans getting higher and higher pitched. He was close, so Dan picked up the pace, fucking his own hand until finally Ross’s back arched and he let out a long whimper, cumming onto Dan’s hand and his chest, a few drops getting onto Dan’s jeans. Hearing Ross’s porn-star like noises pushed the older man over the edge and he pulled Ross down for a deep kiss, blowing his load as he did. 

It took them a few minutes to come down, and as they did Ross pulled Dan’s hand to his mouth, dutifully licking his fingers, then his jeans, clean.

“Good boy..come on, we have quite a way to go.”


End file.
